Revival
by elliexhardy
Summary: How can you help the person you love when they don't want to help themselves? After his injury, Danielle vows to stick by Seth's side as he begins the road to recovery but it isn't as easy as it seems. Seth/OC
1. Reality

**a/n:** Hey all! I know I shouldn't start a new story since I'm still working on "Begin Again" but I can't help it! I've been inspired ever since Seth's WWE 24 documentary came out. This story just might be a few chapters though. We'll see what happens. Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Reality.**

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 2** **nd** **, 2015**

* * *

I was backstage at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. It's been a while since I've been to a wrestling event, especially a live episode of Monday Night Raw. All the superstars and divas were busy running around backstage, working tonight's show. Everybody was scheduled to go overseas for the next two weeks, their yearly tour beginning this month. Some of the talent were leaving tonight and tomorrow morning while some were staying behind to tape Smackdown tomorrow before heading overseas.

While I've been around many times before, I always felt so awkward being back here since I'm not an employee for the WWE. Sure I knew a lot of the people here but it was always weird and I always felt like I was in the way. Leave it to my boyfriend however, to convince me that I'm good and am always welcome. With him being away for the next two weeks, we decided that it was a good idea for me to come out on the road with him before then. It's been a long weekend but I'm glad I took the time off of work to be here with him.

Seth and I have been together for a little over three years now. We met when he came into the beauty salon I work at in Davenport and asked to get his hair dyed. Luckily for me, everybody else was busy and since my chair was available, I worked on his hair. I learned a lot about him that day. He told me that he was a wrestler and wanted a new look for his in-ring persona, hence the blonde on one side. From that point, I asked him questions about his career and he would answer them easily. It was an interesting career for sure but I could tell this was a career he loved. We had a pretty good conversation that day, getting to know one another and when he left, I figured that would be the last time I'd ever see him again. Imagine my surprise when he comes into the shop about a month and a half later, needing a re-touch on his hair and asking for me.

He made it a habit to come by every once in a while after that and finally after a few months of him coming into the salon, he asked me out on a date. We went on dates, spent time with each other as much as we could on our days off, lounged around each other's apartments and eventually I even went to a few of his shows when he had matches. I was even introduced to many of his co-workers and friends backstage. It was all pretty cool and I enjoyed it. We became exclusive towards the end of 2012 before he started to travel with the main roster.

I'm proud of all his accomplishments and achievements and I support each and every milestone of his wrestling career. I won't lie and say it's been easy because there are some times when he is off that they call him to do appearances and our time together is cut short. However, we overcome those moments and I understand what I got myself into. Sure his schedule isn't ideal but after a while I got used to it. It makes it so much sweeter when he's away for a while and he finally comes home after that long time and we reconnect again. I guess it's true what they say, distance make the heart grow fonder.

"Dani!" I hear from a very excited person.

I grin and turn to face Renee, immediately hugging her back as she pulled me into a tight hug. Since coming on the road, I've become best friends with her and it helps that she is dating one of Seth's best friends; Dean Ambrose.

"Renee!" I giggle. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She says, finally letting go. "I feel like it's been so long since I've last seen you."

"Ugh, it sure has been. I've been busy with work and I wasn't able to take a lot of days off since I wanted this weekend off."

"I told you that you should just quit and work here as a hair stylist..." she trailed off.

"I would but I don't think I would ever get used to being on the road so much." I chuckle. "So, I'm good staying in Davenport."

"Party pooper." She said, sticking her tongue out. "So, you're here just for tonight?"

"I'll be here tonight and I leave in the afternoon tomorrow since Seth is traveling to Dublin. He said he was going to invite you guys out for dinner or drinks later on before you all travel overseas."

"That'd be fun. I know once we get overseas we won't be able to see each other much since we're going to be all over the place." She sighed. "It's tiring."

"But you love it."

"I do. This is the best job I've ever had. I get to travel and meet all of our crazy fans."

"And that's great, but I don't think I could do it." I chuckle. "I have had plenty of interactions with Seth's fangirls online and in person when I came to visit a few times throughout the year. I would not be able to handle it daily if I worked here."

"It is tough at times but I ignore it." Renee shrugged.

"Which is exactly what I tell her to do but she doesn't listen." I hear from behind me.

I turned my head and saw that Seth and Dean were coming towards me and Renee.

"Because it's not that easy." I snorted as Seth wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"It's why I don't do social media." Dean said.

"It's why you barely talk to people too." Renee teased him, which earned her a nudge from Dean.

"Enjoying the show so far?" Seth asked me.

I nodded up at him with a smile. "I always do. I'm excited to see the 5 on 5 match later on."

"It'll be fun. Roman and I have great partners."

"And they won't tell me who they are." Seth rolled his eyes.

"We like to keep you in suspense." Dean teased.

"I hate you, I really do." Seth joked.

"Be nice." I laughed. "Besides, didn't anybody ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"You hang around Dean too much."

"Psh, I do not." I scoffed.

"You do too." Seth chuckled. "Every time you come around, you two act up. If it's not with Dean, then it's with Renee."

"We're rebels." Dean shrugged.

"Can't help it if we're just so great together." Renee joked.

"Terrible." Seth chuckled, shaking his head.

"You live." Dean said. "I'm gonna steal Renee for a bit and head to catering. We'll catch you after the show?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, Ro is gonna meet up with us too."

"Sweet. Catch you later then."

"Later, Danielle!" Renee said, giving me a hug goodbye before she headed off with Dean.

"Oh, Renee said she's down for dinner or drinks tonight."

"Sweet. I spoke to Roman and Dean, they said we'll do both." Seth informed me. "It'll be a nice little send off for all of us."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist as he did the same. "I have another idea for a little send off for you, but you _just had_ to do dinner and drinks with everybody else." I teased.

"…we can totally skip dinner and drinks. We'll say you got sick."

"No way." I said, letting out a giggle. "Too late. Besides, we have some time before our flights, right?"

"Not much." He sighed. "My flight leaves early in the morning."

I let out a small frown at that. It's not that I hated that Seth was constantly gone. It's that he had to leave so early at times and our visits always get cut short. Like I said before, I knew what I got myself into when we started dating. I just wish he didn't have such a hectic and busy schedule sometimes. He has me worrying about him 24/7.

"Poor you." I said as I reached up and touched the bags under his eyes. "You need some rest babe, I can tell you're exhausted." I frowned.

He took my hand and kissed it before holding in his. "The price I pay to be the Champ. I'm fine, babe. Really. Besides, when we get back from tour, I'll have a few days at home for Thanksgiving and I'll make sure to take advantage and rest up as much as I can."

"You better." I replied with a small chuckle. "I worry about you."

"I know you do and I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'll go have a talk with Vince if I have to." I joked with a small smirk.

Seth let out a laugh and shook his head in amusement. "I'm fine, I promise." He said giving me a kiss to calm me down. "Now, come with me to my locker room so I can get ready for my match." Seth said, leading me down the hallway and to his locker room.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 4** **th** **, 2015**

* * *

After a wonderful evening of catching up with Renee, Dean, Roman, his cousins Jimmy and Jey and Naomi, Seth and I headed back to the hotel early that night. We were able to enjoy the short amount we had together before he had to catch his flight to Dublin. I ended up catching a flight back to Davenport that same day but it was in the afternoon. I spent yesterday at home, doing some laundry and relaxing before I had to go into work. As always though, Seth made sure to call and check in after he landed and was in his hotel room. We facetimed when he had time to but with the time difference between here and Dublin, it was tough. I couldn't wait for his tour to be over so that he could come home and spend a few days relaxing. I could tell he desperately needed it, even if he wouldn't admit it. Little did I know, he would be coming home sooner than I expected.

It was a little after three in the afternoon when I arrived at my apartment. I only had a few clients so I was able to come home early. I knew Seth had a show tonight and since Dublin was about six hours ahead of time here, I had some time to cook and catch up on some shows before his call.

Three hours had passed and I was sitting on my couch when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and frowned a bit when I saw that it was an unfamiliar number. Shrugging to myself, I picked it up anyway.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Yes, hi. Danielle?"_

 _"…this is she. May I ask who's calling?"_

 _"HI Danielle. This is Dr. Amann calling."_

…Dr. Amann? I knew who he was, I met him a few times before. Why was he calling though? I would imagine he'd only call if something was wr—

 _"What's wrong with Seth?"_ I asked immediately as I sat up and started to panic.

He didn't get to answer me because instead of hearing his voice, I heard Seth's.

 _"Dani…"_

 _"Seth."_ I sighed. _"What happened? Are you okay?"_

 _"Not really."_ He said, letting out a sigh of his own. _"I tore my ACL, MCL, and medial meniscus in my right knee during my match with Kane tonight."_

 _"Fuck, babe. Did they tell you how long you'll be out for?"_

Even though I couldn't see it, he nodded. _"We're at the hospital now since I had to get x-rays and all that. I'm going to need surgery as soon as possible and most likely I'm looking at being out for about six months or so."_

I bit my lip, obviously very worried and distraught over his injury. I knew how hard Seth worked and I could only imagine how he was feeling about all of this. He must be devastated with the reality of how serious this injury is.

 _"When?"_

 _"I'm not sure yet. They scheduled an appointment for me back home and I'll met with the doc to figure that all out. I'm coming back to the states tomorrow."_

I nodded and brushed some hair away from my face, not really knowing what to say to comfort him. I wasn't in his shoes and I had never gone through anything like this.

 _"Okay. I'll take off of work and then fly out to where you'll be."_

 _"Dani, you don't have to."_

 _"Seth, I want to. I need to. I'm going to be with you every step of the way."_

He let out a small smile and nodded. _"Alright. I'll call you later on when I get back to the hotel."_

 _"Okay. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Dani."_ He responded before we hung up.

I ended the call and let out a huge sigh. It sucked that I was so far away from him when he was going through this, but there was nothing I could do until I met up with him tomorrow.

With that in mind, I called my boss and informed her that I was going to need a few days off of work. Seth needed me and like I told him earlier, I was going to make sure I was with him for every step of the way during his injury.

* * *

 **a/n:** Like I said, this most likely will just be a few chapters since I'm still working on my other story. Let me know what you think though, so I know if I should continue it or not. Review? :)


	2. Recovery

**a/n:** Hey all! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, I was busy with work this past month. Thank you to all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story already! I'm excited to get this story rolling. Enjoy this chapter, it's a cute one :)

P.S.

I have another story, it's a Dean/OC and it's called "Begin Again". If anybody is interested, feel free to check it out. I have 22 chapters so far :)

* * *

 **Recovery.**

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 10th** **, 2015**

* * *

Ever since Seth came back last week, it has been quite the whirlwind. We've been in and out of doctor's offices for the past week, taking all kinds of tests to make sure Seth was being diagnosed properly. It had been confirmed that he tore his ACL, MCL and medical meniscus in his right knee, but we didn't know just how bad it would be. I tried to stay optimistic for Seth, telling him things like maybe it wasn't too serious and he wouldn't need to get surgery. I let him know that no matter what I would be there for him and we would get through his injury together. Unfortunately, we found t he would need surgery and would be out for six to nine months. I was devastated for Seth. I know just how hard he worked to make it to the top and because of one wrong move, he lost it all. I can't even imagine how he must be feeling right now, he must feel ten times worse than I do. The most I can do is just support and help him over these next couple of months.

Today we found ourselves in Birmingham, Alabama at the OrthoSports Center & Medical Tower, where Seth would be having his surgery. I can't say I'm not nervous, I'm extremely nervous. I watched way too many movies and heard of too many scenarios where a person doesn't make it out of surgery. It's nerve-wracking to know that his body is in the hands of other people while he's under anesthesia and doesn't even know what's going on. I imagine that freaks him out too but he doesn't say much. You would think it's me having the surgery since I'm freaking out and he's just calm.

I was bouncing my knee and looking down at my phone, reading some tips on what was the best way to help someone recovering from this surgery when I heard Seth.

"Dani?"

I looked up and put my phone away in my pocket before walking over to the hospital bed that he was laying on. "Yes?" I asked, standing next to him.

"Relax." He said with a soft smile.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"You're not." He told me. "You've been biting your nails and bouncing your knee since we've been here. I know you're worried about my surgery but everything will be fine. It's going to work out and then I can start recovering and worry about getting back in that ring."

"How are you not freaking out?" I asked with a small chuckle as he reached over and held my hand in his.

He shrugged. "I guess because I trust the doctors and know I'm in good hands. Plus, if I freak out, it won't do any good for me."

I let out a sigh and nodded. "It's just scary knowing that you'll be under anesthesia while your body is in the hands of other people. Especially since I can't be in there." I pouted. "You think I can find some scrubs and sneak into the operating room?" I joked.

Seth let out a laugh and shook his head. "Knowing you, you'll faint and blow your cover." He teased me as I rolled my eyes. "It'll all work out. I've spoken to Hunter a lot about the surgery and I have complete faith that I'll be fixed and then ready to go and get started with PT."

I nodded in understanding, knowing that Hunter went through a similar injury and he probably was able to keep Seth calm about the whole injury and surgery. "If you believe it, then I believe it too." I said with a small smile.

Seth raised my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on top before I leaned down to give him a kiss. We kissed for a while until the doctor made his presence known by clearing his throat. Seth and I broke apart.

"Alright, Seth. We're ready for the surgery. Are you?"

Seth looked over at me and then nodded as he looked back at the doctor. "I'm ready."

I gave him a small smile as the doctor nodded and he left the room to get the nurses to roll Seth into the operating room.

"I'll be here." I told him.

"With a big mac and fries for me?" he smirked.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh. I let out a small sigh and then nodded, I needed to stop worrying because I'm sure it had him worried too. "I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled me down towards him and kissed me.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 11th** **, 2015**

* * *

Seth's surgery went really well yesterday. They were able to repair the damage that was done to his knee and once he was done recuperating from the surgery, he would be able to start physical therapy. They said maybe as soon as next week. After they brought him back into the room, he surprisingly woke up and started talking about how he was going to win the title back and come back stronger than ever. That was all filmed by the WWE for a documentary they wanted to put together, recapping Seth's injury and his eventual return. Seth amazed me. Not even an hour out of surgery and he was cutting a promo. Pure determination.

They kept him overnight last night to make sure all was good before he could be released. After making sure he was okay this morning and everything seemed in good shape, I was finally able to take him o the hotel we were staying at. He wouldn't be able to travel for another week or so, so we had to book a room in town. I could tell he couldn't wait to get to the hotel and rest properly, hospital beds weren't comfortable to sleep in and I'm sure with all the noise the machines made, he wasn't able to get much rest.

After we left the hospital, I stopped to get him some food before I continued to the hotel. Once we made it, I helped him up to the room and then went back to the car to grab our belongings. Entering the room, I saw that Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed, so I walked over to him.

"Wanna lay down?" I asked.

He gave me a soft smile and nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. These meds have me so tired."

"That and I'm sure you didn't sleep well last night." I said, returning his smile. "Can you lay back for me?" I asked, so that I could help him if he needed me to.

He was able to scoot back towards the headboard and I propped the pillows for him so he could lay down. Once he did, I made sure to move his legs carefully so he could get comfortable. After making sure he was okay, I propped some other pillows under his leg to keep it elevated.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"It's good." He nodded.

"Well….good." I said with a small chuckle. "I think it's time for your meds. I'm going to get them, okay?"

Seth nodded as he closed his eyes and just let out a small sigh of content. I could tell he was much more comfortable already.

Grabbing his pills and water, I came back. "Here babe." I said taking two pills out and handing it over to him. He took them and then put them in his mouth and grabbed the water bottle I had, drinking some of it so that his pills could go down. Once they did, he handed me the water bottle back.

"Thanks, Dani." He said. "Hopefully I can sleep and not feel the pain as much."

"I hope so too. I hate seeing you like this." I frowned a little before leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Get some rest." I said as I stood up to go put the water bottle in the fridge.

Before I could get far, Seth got a hold of my wrist and pulled me back towards him. "What is it? Are you in pain?" I asked.

He shook his head again. "Lay with me." He said.

"Seth, you need to be comfortable." I told him.

"I will be, I just need you next to me."

Well, with a reply like that, how could I deny him? I smiled and nodded. "Alright, fine. Let me put the water in the fridge."

With that, he let go of my wrist and I put the water in the fridge and then grabbed one of the extra blankets from the closet before going back to the bed. I laid next to Seth and then made sure the blanket was covering the both of us before I rested my head on his chest.

"This okay?"

"Perfect." He said as he kissed the top of my head and then grabbed my arm, putting it over his chest. He started to stroke my arm lightly and I smiled to myself.

"You know that makes me sleepy, Seth."

"I know." He smirked.

"You know I move a lot in my sleep. God forbid I move and hit your knee."

"You won't and if you do, I'll make sure to hit you back." He teased.

I let out a small laugh. "It'd be your funeral buddy." I teased back.

"Right, okay." He snorted. "You need your rest anyway. We'll both nap."

"Fine, you win." I said as I let my eyes close and I listened to his heartbeat. It was a sound I loved to hear.

"Dani?"

"Yeah?" I replied, eyes still closed.

"We'll be alright." He told me, kissing the top of my head once again and holding me tighter against him.

It's like he always knew what I was thinking. Sometimes it's like he knew what I was thinking before I even knew. I worried not only about the surgery but also about his recovery. Would it be something we would be able to get through together? Would I be able to take off of work and be there for him through every important part of his recovery process? It was something I didn't know the answer to but I hoped would be proven over time. However, as I laid there I realized that I didn't need to wait to find out. He knew the answer. If he believed we could get through this, then I believed in it too.

* * *

 **a/n:** Cuties. If there were any mistakes, I'll fix them soon. I just wanted to get this chapter up. Reviews? :)


	3. Rehab

**a/n:** It's been a month since I've updated and I apologize for it being so late. I was kind of stuck on this chapter and had to rearrange the storyline to get it all flowing again. I think I've finally got it now. Anyway, thank you to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story so far. It means a lot. This chapter will be the beginning of things to come and it will pick up from here. Just a reminder though, this story will be a short one. We'll see as the months go on, lol. Enjoy! :)

P.S.

People have been asking what Danielle looks like for this story. Head over to my twitter account where I'll have a picture posted of her. My account is elliexhardy. Thanks :)

* * *

 **Rehab.**

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 22** **nd** **, 2015**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to watch?" I asked Seth, making sure he was comfortable on the couch.

"I've got nothing else to do." He shrugged as he grabbed the remote.

It had been almost two weeks since Seth had his surgery and things seemed to be okay. We spent the rest of that week in Birmingham until he met with his doctor a few days after his surgery, who said that Seth was okay to go home. I could tell that Seth was ecstatic to come back to Davenport and sleep in his bed, it was what he needed after the beginning of a crazy month for him. When we got home a few days ago, he slept a lot for the first couple of days; catching up on the sleep he missed. These past couple of days he's been awake and moving around (when he's not supposed to). I've been staying here to help him in any way I can and I've even taken off of work to be with him. Like I told him, I was going to stick by his side.

It hasn't been easy though. With this injury, I could see it starting to frustrate him; especially when it came to doing tedious tasks. Something as simple as getting out of bed, sitting down or even picking up Kevin was now a hassle for him. It honestly broke my heart to see him like this but I had to stay strong and continue to encourage him. Hopefully with him starting his physical therapy next week, he'll be able to have an easier time moving around and doing things around the house again.

Tonight, we found ourselves sitting on the couch and watching a movie that was playing on TV. I knew that tonight was also the night of Survivor Series and I made no mention of it since I'm sure it was the last thing he wanted to watch. Especially when a new Champion was going to be crowned. Imagine my surprise though when he brings it up and decides we should watch that instead. I couldn't tell him no since that's what he wanted to do but I wanted to make sure he was truly okay with watching it. It would be the first time he saw anything wrestling related since his injury.

"I just don't want it to bother you." I told him with a small smile. "I know you haven't really watched wrestling or gone online much since your injury."

"I'll be fine." He promised as he kissed my forehead. "Besides, by me watching tonight, I'll see who the champ is going to be and it'll make me want to work harder to come back. We all know that the new champ is simply going to keep my title warm for me anyway." He smirked.

"Even injured you're still a smartass." I said, shaking my head in amusement as Survivor Series played on the TV.

* * *

 **December 7** **th** **, 2015**

* * *

I found myself in the waiting room area of Champion Sports Medicine, the office where Seth was having his physical therapy session. It's located in Birmingham, so we flew out the day after Thanksgiving and moved into a little loft around the area. With his therapy sessions having to be at this facility, it made sense to have a place to live in until we were told that Seth could get PT somewhere closer to home. Until then, this would have to do. I ended up taking a leave of absence from work and told them that I would return within a month or two. I know I constantly say it, but I am truly committed to staying by Seth's side at all times. He doesn't even have to ask. As his girlfriend and number one supporter (besides his Mom), I knew that I needed to be there for him.

Today is the second start of his week doing PT. The first day was pretty brutal for him. He had to get used to moving and bending his knee while going through the pain. If it were up to me, I would have given up and just went home but not Seth. Seth was determined to get through this. I could tell he was growing more and more frustrated over the days though, especially since his day to day therapy was getting repetitive with the tedious things they had him doing. In order to get to where he wants, he has to take baby steps and that was something he was not a fan of.

"Danielle?" I heard and then looked up, seeing one of the physical therapists in front of me. "Seth's all done for the day. You can come to the back now."

I smiled appreciatively and put down the magazine that I was reading before I stood up. I headed to the back where Seth was sitting on a table and messing with his phone, while his knee was being iced.

"Hey you." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "How did it go today?"

"Fucking horrible." He rolled his eyes.

I frowned, before replying. "What happened?"

"They had me stand against the wall and bend my knee and when I did, I swear to God I felt something pop."

"Did they check it out?"

"Yeah, they say it's normal but I'm not so sure."

"Babe." I said. "They've been doing this for years and if they say it's normal, then it is. You have to remember that your knee has been kept straight for the past couple of weeks and now that you've started to bend and move it again, it's going to feel weird."

"Easy for you to say." He scoffed. "You're not going through this."

"I know I'm not, Seth. I'm just…trying to help." I said. "I don't want to fight."

He stayed quiet for a moment before he let out a sigh and reached for my hand, holding it in his. "I didn't mean to lash out there. I'm just tired and over all these little things they have me doing."

"I know." I said, giving him a small smile and squeezing his hand. "It's okay to get like that."

Before Seth could reply, Kevin, the therapist who has been working with him, came up to us.

He greeted me and then took off the ice pack that was on Seth's knee and examined it before putting it back on his knee. "It just needs a few more minutes and then you're good to go." He said. "Great session today, Seth." He complimented. "I think either by next week or the week after, you'll be able to put more pressure on the knee and move forward to more challenging things."

"Next week?" he asked. "Doc, no offense here but I know myself pretty well and I know that I'm ready to move on here. I'm tired of doing the same exercises every day, especially since I come here twice a day for a total of five hours."

"I know you think that you're ready Seth but you need more time." Kevin told him. "We don't want to have you do anything that could further your injury or prolong your recovery time."

"Oh yeah cause standing on a board and icing my knee will really do damage." Seth said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes again.

"Seth." I said sternly, rubbing his arm. "Relax." I said softly, not wanting to upset him. "Look, I understand how you feel and—"

"You have no idea how I feel." He scoffed. "Both of you have no idea." He said. "You know what?" he said again before letting go of my hand and then took off the ice pack. "I'm tired of this shit." He continued as he got off of the table. "This is pointless. I can do all of this at home if it's all you're ever going to make me do." Seth told Kevin, grabbing his crutches. "How can I return in six months when we're going at the slowest rate ever? This is absolutely ridiculous." He shook his head. "I see no point in this anymore. I'm done with these sessions." He said and didn't want for a response from me or Kevin before he walked away and went outside.

I let out a sigh and looked over at Kevin. "I'm sorry." I apologized on Seth's behalf. "He told me he had a bit of a tough time today and I think he's just really frustrated with it all."

Kevin nodded. "I'm used to clients snapping and lashing out from time to time, it's not uncommon." He told me with a small smile. "But I know Seth is one of those guys that will put his mind to something when he means it. Try to convince him to continue his sessions. If he doesn't want to, he'll struggle even more and it'll take him even longer to get back in the ring." He said before patting my shoulder. "Hang in there and hopefully I will see you two tomorrow." Kevin said before he walked away and went to check on his other patients.

I let out a breath and grabbed the car keys and hoodie that Seth left behind before I started making my way out of the office. I understand that he was upset, I really do but for him to lash out on not only me but Kevin as well, that was unacceptable. Seth needs to get it together and continue doing what he needs to do to return. He's only hurting himself at this point and that's something I don't want to see him doing.

* * *

 **a/n:** Frustrated Seth sure is grumpy. I've been checking out the physical therapy clips WWE put up when Seth was going through his injury. I don't know what it's like to go through this injury so I'm using it as inspiration. Kind of helps that my Dad is going through a similar knee injury now as well. Reviews? :)


	4. Reassurance

**a/n:** I'm back! Sorry this took a while. I started a new full time job so I've been busy buuuuuut I've been working on this for you guys. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story! Things will start getting intense after this chapter. Could be good or could be bad ;)

Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Reassurance.**

* * *

 **DECEMBER 21ST, 2015**

* * *

I sat at a table, eating some of the food that was presented to us. It had been almost a month since Seth stormed out of the physical therapist's office and much to my disappointment, he hasn't been back. I've been trying to encourage him as much as I can, telling him that in order to come back stronger and better than ever, he needed to go to PT but he wasn't having it. We decided to come back to Davenport and since then, he hasn't been out or moved around much. He's spent most of his time sitting on his couch, playing video games. I was worried and I wanted to help him but I honestly was having a hard time figuring out what to do. It seemed like every time I would even say anything to him, he would be annoyed and I didn't want to fight with him. I felt like I was bothering him so I decided to take some clients and go to work a few hours every day. I didn't want to since I wanted to help Seth but he wasn't doing anything and didn't need my help, so why not? I needed money too since I had my own bills and rent to pay for as well.

This past week however, things starting changing slightly. Seth received a call from Stephanie and Hunter, both wanting to catch up and see how he was doing. After the conversation, they told him that they would love it if Seth flew out to Raw this week for the Slammy Awards. It was highly likely that Seth would be winning the Superstar of the Year Award and they wanted him to come and accept it, if he won. That encouraged Seth a little and after saying yes to them, he started to move around the house a bit. He wasn't doing anything crazy but he was walking around and would take Kevin out for walks, which was a huge improvement in my eyes. I didn't say anything though and just made sure to be around in case he needed me.

He was feeling slightly better and before he left for the Slammys, he shaved and got a haircut, which was something he desperately needed. I was surprised though when he asked me to come with him. I planned on just watching the Slammys from my own couch but it looked like he really wanted me to accompany him on this trip. I of course agreed to join him and took more time off to do so.

Tonight we were at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota for Monday Night Raw. Seth had gotten dressed in his black suit earlier and was somewhere in the arena, as he was saying hi to his co-workers and catching up with a lot of them. I didn't want to interfere so I made sure to stay out of his way. I was already dressed in a white sleeveless dress before I ended up making my way over to catering to eat and watch the show as it played on the monitor. As I sat at the table and kept my eyes on the monitor, I heard somebody walk towards me and they took a seat next to me. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Dani!" Renee smiled as she reached over to hug me and I hugged her back, mindful of the plate I had in my hands.

"Renee." I smiled in return. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"That's because it's been a while." She told me. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." I said as I put my plate down. "A little sleepy but that's nothing." I chuckled. "You?"

"I'm great." She said. "I saw Seth walking around and he told me you were here, so I made sure to come find you. I would have looked for you earlier…but you know, work." She chuckled.

"No worries." I responded. "I know you're all busy backstage."

"Still…" she shrugged. "You know I love you woman and I always make sure to come see you when you're around." She replied.

"Aw, you warm my heart." I laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Brat." She chuckled. "So, I know Seth said he's doing fine but really…how is he doing?" she asked.

This is exactly why Renee and I are such good friends. Whenever there's something off or wrong, it's like we both know and we can read each other really well. I was grateful I had someone like her because at home, I don't have many people I can confess things to.

"Honestly…" I sighed. "Not so well. He hasn't been to PT in a month." I told her lowly, so that nobody could hear. "He stormed off after a session and although I tried to get him to go again, he just wasn't having it. Sometimes I don't know what to do." I admitted as she gave me a small smile to comfort me. "I feel like whenever I talk to him, he's annoyed or irritated since he snaps so easily. I've just been so quiet lately and I don't know what else to do to help him. Hell, Stephanie and Hunter seemed to be the only ones to get him to do something since they mentioned they wanted him here tonight."

"Did he go to PT because of them or still no?"

I shook my head. "Nope. He just finally got off of the couch a few times and has been walking around so that he would be okay for tonight." I sighed. "I know he's bummed and I know I can't relate to knowing what it's like to have this injury but I'm trying."

Renee nodded in understanding and gave me a small hug. "It'll all work out. Maybe after tonight, he'll realize just how much he wants to come back and maybe he'll start going to PT." she said. "Or maybe you can talk to Hunter and Steph." She suggested. "Hunter did go through a similar injury and Stephanie was there for him. Maybe they can help you figure out how you can get through to Seth."

"I don't know…" I said. "I don't want Seth to get upset if I do talk to them."

"So what if he does?" Renee scoffed. "You can't keep going crazy over this and maybe he'll appreciate it too or finally be motivated."

She did have a point. Maybe he would listen if they said something to him and he would be more motivated to move around and actually go to PT. "I'll think about it."

* * *

 **December 22nd, 2015**

 **Minneapolis Marriott City Center**

 **1:00 AM**

* * *

We made it back to the hotel at around 12:30 after having some drinks with our friends after Raw. Seth was having a blast and I could tell and see just how much he missed being around his second family. When we came back to the hotel, Seth took a shower first and I took a shower after him. Tomorrow morning we were going back to Davenport and we had to make sure we got plenty of rest, especially Seth who had a long day.

After I finished my shower, I saw that Seth was sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he watched TV quietly. I smiled to myself a little, thinking about how handsome and calm he looked for the first time in a while. I grabbed my dirty clothes and made sure to put them in a separate bag before packing it in my suitcase. I also made sure that I had everything put away before we left for the airport in the morning. I zipped up my suitcase and then grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from the closet. I took it upon myself to sleep on the couch at home recently, to make sure Seth wasn't uncomfortable and so that I wouldn't hit him in my sleep since I moved around often. It would be no different tonight. I honestly didn't mind, whatever helped Seth recover was best.

I started making my way over to the couch when I heard Seth call me for.

"Dani…" he said after clearing his throat.

I looked over and put my blanket and pillow on the couch before walking over to him. "Yes?" I asked as I stood next to him.

He didn't say anything to me; he simply grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I was surprised of course since he hasn't really shown any type of attention to me but I moved along with him as he pulled me to straddle over his lap.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." He said as he brushed some of my hair behind my ear and gave me a small smile.

"Of course." I shrugged. "Anything for you."

"I just—I know I haven't been easy to deal with since my injury and I'm sure I must be driving you crazy." He chuckled.

I gave him a small smile in return, happy that was acknowledging the fact that things weren't the same lately. "Babe, it's fine." I said. "Sometimes I just don't know how to help you and that frustrates me a little." I admitted, deciding to open up and be honest with him. "I don't want to annoy you or anything because I feel like that's all I do."

Seth shook his head and leaned in to give me a small kiss on my lips and he then cupped my cheek in one of his hands. "You don't annoy me. You're sticking by my side, even though I've been a total dick lately." He smirked. "And you're not giving up on me. You're the only person who truly wants me to get better and I will. I'm going to start going to physical therapy and I'm going to do everything else that's required of me to get my knee all fixed up."

"Really?" I asked as I tilted my head. "What changed?"

"Just…being back at the arena tonight motivated me. Everybody kept asking how I was doing and when I was going to come back. The fans gave me a pretty loud cheer and it makes me want to recover as fast as I can to get back out there."

"You have to make sure you're at one hundred percent though, babe. You wouldn't want to aggravate your knee, you know?"

Seth simply nodded. "I definitely don't want that." He said. "I'm going to do everything properly when the New Year starts." He promised as he kissed my knuckles softly. "And I'm going to work on us. You don't deserve to be treated like crap…" he said and I started shaking my head but he gave me a look. "…and don't say it's okay or disagree because it's not right." He told me. "We're going to get back to how we were. _I love you_ and I'm lucky to have somebody like you in my life. I wouldn't want to take you for granted…ever." He said, holding my hand. "Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He smiled back as he pulled me in closer to him as he kissed me.

"I love you too." I said in between kisses. I did and that's something that would never change.

"Yeah?" he asked with a small smirk. "How much?"

"Seth…" I shook my head, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "We can't. Your knee is—"

"Fine for physical activity." He finished. "It's not about me tonight." Seth said as he started to pull my shirt up to take it off and then he tossed it aside. "Tonight, it's going to be all about _you_." He said and then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **a/n:** Well, at least Seth knows he's being a jerk right? Reviews? :)


	5. Regret

**a/n:** I'm back! Sorry this took a while. I started a new full time job so I've been busy buuuuuut I've been working on this for you guys. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story! Things will start getting intense after this chapter. Could be good or could be bad ;)

Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Regret.**

* * *

 **January 13th, 2016**

* * *

The New Year had finally arrived and I was positive about all the changes that were to be coming my way. Seth was going to start getting his act together and really work on his knee so that he could start training in the ring again. While I was hopeful and excited with these changes her promised me a few weeks ago, I should have known that it wasn't going to happen.

The effort Seth made to go to the Slammys only lasted another week since he decided to stop moving around and remain active. I was disappointed yet again and when I tried to talk to him about it, he shut me down and snapped. Old Seth was appearing again and I felt like there was nothing I could do…well, there was one thing that I did actually do.

When the New Year started, Hunter had called to check up on Seth and well…I let him know how things were really going.

* * *

 **January 7th, 2016**

* * *

I had just walked into my apartment after a long day of work and taking care of Seth. I locked the door behind me and let out a sigh, finally getting the chance to have some peace and quiet. After my day today, I needed a break from everybody; Seth included. I had stopped by his house to cook him something to eat and I did some laundry for him before taking Kevin out for a walk and leaving him food as well. Seth didn't say a word to me as I moved about in his house, except that I was in his way when he was playing Madden. I felt like unplugging his stupid system and breaking the CD but I refrained from snapping at him. It wouldn't help. Instead, I moved out of the way, cleaned up and then told him I was going home for the night. Again, nothing was said.

With another small sigh, I started taking off my jacket and grabbed my phone, figuring I would call for some pizza so I could plop down on the couch and relax for the rest of the night. As I grabbed my phone to call the pizza place up, an unfamiliar number was calling me. I frowned a bit in confusion and was going to just let it ring…but I decided to pick up anyway. I haven't had much conversation with anybody and if it was a telemarketer…then so be it. I'd talk to them. I was that desperate. Tapping on the answer button, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Danielle?"

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"Hi Danielle, this is Hunter. Seth's boss."

What the? How did _he_ get my number?

"I hope you don't mind me calling, I got your number from Doc since you're one of Seth's emergency contacts."

"Oh um, no I don't mind at all. That's fine." I smiled to myself. "I'm not by Seth right now but you can give him a ring on his phone. I'm sure he'll answer if he's still awake."

"I actually just spoke to him." He told me. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" I asked. This was strange. "What can I help you with?" I asked, laying on my couch and grabbing the blanket that was there, to cover myself with it.

"Well like I said, I just spoke to Seth to see how he was doing and while he assures me that things are going well, I know that man better than he knows himself sometimes. I can tell when he's lying. He's telling me his PT sessions are great and everything is right on track. I want to hear the truth from you. He's hell bent on coming back by WrestleMania and I can't promise him that if I know he's not doing what he's supposed to be doing. If he really is on track, then we'll see what we can do but I highly doubt it." Hunter told me. "I need to know what's going on. Is he telling me the truth or is something going on I should know about?"

I didn't want to make things worse for Seth but I also didn't want to lie to his boss. I know Seth wants to be back by WrestleMania but with the way things are going, I don't think it's possible, especially with the way he's been acting. Plus, not going to PT won't help him in anyway. Maybe, just maybe, if I tell Hunter what's going on, he can talk to Seth and get him to get it together. Not for me, but for himself and his career.

I let out a breath and figured I needed to tell him the truth. "Honestly Hunter, things haven't been great." I replied. "He went to PT for about a week last month and he flipped out on the doctor one day and hasn't been back since."

"Flipped out?"

"During a session he felt like he popped something and voiced his concern about it. He was calm about it and let it go but then the doctor was explaining to him how the rest of his sessions would go over the week and how Seth wouldn't be able to really move onto more intense sessions until the doctor felt he was ready. You know Seth, he's stubborn and if he feels like he can do something, he wants to do it."

"He's impatient when it comes to things." Hunter added. "This is one thing I spoke to him about when he was here for the Slammys. This injury takes time and it's not at his pace anymore, he needs to understand that."

"I agree but it's not something he can do." I sighed. "He hasn't been back since then and I honestly don't know what to do sometimes. I try to encourage him and I don't bother him about it. When we went to the Slammys last month, he was happy and told me that by being there and seeing just how much he missed the crowd and his friends, he was going to turn things around and go to PT and get himself ready for his return. I was hopeful, I really was. However, that ended up not happening. He's just been moody and is not in the right mind set. All he does is plop himself on the couch and play his video games. Getting him to even walk into the kitchen or take the dog out is a mission. He doesn't want to do anything." I sighed again. "I'm stuck here and I don't want to pressure him or make him upset by nagging him about going to PT or doing any type of physical activity that would help his knee."

For a moment, all that was heard was silence on the other end of the line. I thought that maybe the call had dropped but once I heard Hunter let out a sigh, I knew it didn't and that he was simply thinking.

"Don't stress yourself out, Danielle. I know you want the best for him and want him to recover but he has to want it too. This injury is tough, I had a similar one and it's hard to really keep your emotions in check but at the end of the day, this is a competitive business. If Seth wants to continue to be the Man, he needs to start doing what he needs to do to come back before somebody else takes his spot." He told me, which I agreed with. "I'm glad that you were truthful with me because the last thing I wanted to do was make plans for Seth to return only to find out he's not one hundred percent. I'll take things from here and see what I can do to help him get his ass in gear."

I let out a small laugh and nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Thank you so much, Hunter. I just—I understand it's tough on Seth but sometimes it's tough on me too. I don't want to see him like this, you know? Especially when I know he's not usually like this."

"I understand completely." He said. "Don't worry; I'll get through to him. In the meantime, I want you to save this number. Let me know how Seth is doing from time to time and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call or text this number."

"Absolutely; thank you, Hunter."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You too."

We hung up shortly after and I felt as though a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I kept a lot to myself and needed somebody who understood Seth's injury to help out in any way or simply calm me down. Now that I had that connection with Hunter, I hoped that things would pick up. If I, or anybody else, couldn't get through to Seth; maybe Hunter could.

* * *

 **January 13** **th** **, 2016**

* * *

I made it to Seth's house and made sure I took all the grocery bags from the car. Dean and Renee were going to be in town for the rest of the week to visit and also keep Seth and I company. I figured it was a pick me up Seth needed and when we were at the Slammys last month, we made plans for them to come by. I was excited since I loved Renee to death and I knew Dean would be able to keep Seth happy by talking to him and hopefully would take him out to walk or something.

I opened the door and called out to Seth, letting him know it was me. Kevin ran over to sniff me and I smiled at him, putting the bags on the kitchen counter before bending down to pet him. After I did that, I started putting some of the groceries away. As I was doing that, I heard Seth walk into the kitchen and I let out a smile, walking over to him to greet him with a kiss. He looked upset and didn't even respond, so I pulled away and looked confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine." He said sarcastically. "It's just I found out that my girlfriend has been ratting me out to my boss and because of that, I won't be back for WrestleMania, so thanks."

I let out a sigh and shook my head, already knowing where this was going. I walked back to the groceries and continued to put them away. "What else was I supposed to do, Seth? He wanted to know how you were doing."

"I don't know, lie to him maybe?" Seth scoffed. "You knew I wanted to be back at WrestleMania but because of you, I can't do that now."

"And lying would have helped?" I asked, letting out a small bitter chuckle. Seth replied by nodding his head and I shook my head. "No it wouldn't have. You haven't been doing any of your PT sessions, Seth. You wouldn't have been cleared anyway and even if you were, you wouldn't be at 100%. If anything, you would aggravate your injury and who knows what could happen. You probably would be out again for a few months."

"It's not your decision to make. You don't know what I'm going through and you don't know how I feel."

"I don't know how you feel? Seth, I'm here all the time for _you_. I help you any way I can whether it's by just being here, cooking for you, taking Kevin out or whatever. I know this sucks for you and I get it, I do but you need to understand that things will not go your way this time around. It's not what you get to decide."

"I disagree. It's exactly what I get to decide and you can't tell me otherwise. And if we're being honest here, since that's what you decided to be with Hunter, I never asked you to come help me or be there for me. I don't need you." He snarled. "All you've done is ruin my chances of coming back earlier for _my_ WrestleMania."

I looked at him in disbelief and was hurt after he told me that. This was not the Seth that I fell in love with. I know he's having a hard time with his injury but to take it out on me was not the way to go. He was being an absolute asshole and I wasn't going to stand for this.

Before I could even reply, the doorbell rang, signaling that Dean and Renee were here. We both looked over at the door before looking over at each other.

"Let's just get these next few days over and then once they leave, you can leave too. This was a stupid idea in the first place." He said as he walked away and went back to the living room.

I had to keep myself from crying since I couldn't show them how Seth and I really were. We were going to have to play the role of the happy couple to keep them from being suspicious. This was not how I envisioned my day or the next couple of days to be. Maybe I shouldn't have told Hunter anything and should have kept my mouth shut; we wouldn't be in the predicament that we're in now if I did. I wouldn't have felt the regret that I was feeling now for my conversation with him either. I was just over everything and wanted something good to happen. Was that so much to ask for? Apparently so.

* * *

 **a/n:** Sethhhhh, stop being mean! Poor Dani. Do you think this Dean and Renee visit will help cheer him up? Reviews? :)


	6. Remorse

**a/n:** My new job has me busy but I needed to post this up. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story! I'll hopefully get to updating my Dean/OC story sometime this weekend or upcoming week. I'm a bit stuck. Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Remorse.**

* * *

 **January 15, 2016**

* * *

Things had been really tense over the past two days between Seth and I. With Dean and Renee in town, we had to act like we were a happy couple. Whenever we were alone however, it was a different story. At night we'd go to bed and while Dean and Renee might think everything was fine, it wasn't. I would sleep on the floor and Seth would sleep in his bed, obviously the better option for him since he was the one with the knee injury. We barely spoke to or looked at one another when we were alone and only acknowledged each other when we were around our guests.

There was a plus side to this though. Seth had Dean, who would take him out and about around town and was able to keep him active. I also had Renee who was keeping me sane and was somebody I could talk to. I didn't tell her what was going on between me and Seth, the last thing I needed was for her to mention it to Dean, who would mention it to Seth and then would be angry with me again. I was over it.

Dean and Renee headed out to go for a walk around the park since it was snowing and she was a fan of it. Plus, it looked really pretty with the snow falling around them. That left me at Seth's with the Man himself. He was in his room, watching Netflix on his tablet and I was in there as well, packing up my things so that when Dean and Renee left, I could go home. I was surprised earlier when I heard Seth come up the stairs and walk into the room but again, I didn't acknowledge him and neither did he. He simply grabbed his hoodie from the closet, put it on and then grabbed his tablet and laid on the bed, watching whatever documentary he seemed to be interested in. After a while, he looked over and pointed out that I had some clothes in the closet I needed to take with me as well.

"Make sure you take everything you have here with you. I don't need to be reminded of _you_ being here."

I could have kept my mouth shut but I was so frustrated and irritated with him and how he was behaving. I couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Wow, could you be more of a dick?" I asked as I stopped folding my clothes and looked at him.

I could tell that he was surprised I spoke up, especially in that tone of voice since I never did that before.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I replied. "I can take you giving me the silent treatment but to treat me like I'm some sort of…stranger in your home is unbelievable. I did nothing wrong, Seth. Yes, I spoke to Hunter about how you're doing and I told him the truth. You know why I did? Because you were trying to return when you know damn well that that's not an option for you. What were you going to do? Go out there and reinjure yourself? That's exactly what would have happened at WrestleMania and then you would be nursing your injury for a longer amount of time and you'd be even more miserable. I was helping you—" I said, then shook my head as he rolled his eyes and looked back at the tablet. I took the tablet out of his hands and threw it out into the hallway, irritated that he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. He was being disrespectful. I'm sure I shouldn't have thrown his tablet, but I was fed up.

He snarled and then stood up rather quickly, even with his injury before he walked over to me to face me. "And I'm going to tell you again that I didn't need your fucking help." He said angrily. "I didn't ask you to come here and go above and beyond for me but no, Danielle had to come and save the day yet again and be the hero. You don't know what I'm going through and the only time I felt happy and hopeful was when I was told plans were in motion for me to return at WrestleMania. You took that all away from me though because you were selfish."

I scoffed and let out a semi amused chuckle. "Oh I'm selfish? You're the selfish one." I said raising my voice and poking his shoulder once. "It's all about you. That's how it has to be in Seth world. Well let me tell you that it's not. Everybody else has been willing to help you go through this injury and get you back to where you need to be but because you're so stubborn and hardheaded, you're not allowing yourself to see that."

"I don't need any of you! I'm sick of all of you coming here and giving me pity and acting like they know what it feels like to go through this. I'm the one that can't wrestle or do anything in the gym. I'm the one that can't even go up the stairs properly because my knee can't bend properly. I can't even fucking sleep properly because I have to worry that I don't move my knee a certain way that could hurt. Don't you dare try and think you all can help me because you can't.

I could feel myself tearing up as he basically yelled at me. We had never argued like this and it wasn't exactly the way I saw this going for us.

"Why are you being like this, Seth?" I asked sadly, wiping my tears away as he looked at me. "I love you and just want the best for you. Can't you see that? It's like I don't even know who you are anymore." I shook my head.

"Then fucking leave! You can help me by doing that because I don't need you. Pack your shit up and go home because I don't want you here and you won't see me begging you to stay either. I can handle being with Dean and Renee, I would have done it fine without you."

At this point, I was full on crying and I just moved away from him, not wanting to hear anything else. I grabbed my stuff that was in my suitcase and when I went to leave, I made sure to shove him as hard as I could and he stumbled back, angry that I did that. I was walking down the hallway to the stairs when I heard him walking behind me. He grabbed my arm so that he could turn me to face him. "Are you fucking cra-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because when he went to grab me, I stumbled and lost my balance on the top step.

I remember Seth trying to grab me so that I didn't fall but it happened too fast. I went to grab the railing but again, nothing helped as I fell down the flight of stairs. All I remember was falling to the floor and hitting my head before everything turned black.

* * *

 **Seth**

* * *

I stood in shock when I was Danielle fall down the stairs and hit her head on the hardwood floor. It wasn't some landing either, she hit her head pretty hard and fell into unconsciousness. Staring at her and seeing that she wasn't moving, I knew something was wrong and I instantly regretted everything that happened within the last couple of minutes. It took me a minute to actually get myself together and when I did, I immediately went down the stairs and checked on her.

"Babe?" I asked as I tried to wake her up. "Hey, come on. Don't do this." I said, letting the panic in my voice come out. I could see that she was breathing so I knew she was alive but she wasn't waking up.

I heard Dean and Renee laughing as they came through the front door but then it faded when they saw the scene before them. They instantly ran over and Renee crouched down next to Danielle, trying to help wake her up as well. I told them both what happened but Renee was mostly listening as Dean was already on the phone, calling for an ambulance.

I needed Dani to be alright because if anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself for it.

* * *

 **January 16, 2016**

* * *

Hospitals are a very stressful place. There's tons of action going on from the machines beeping, patients being brought in and everything else, it's a madhouse and certainly doesn't help a person when they're trying to keep calm. I found myself in the waiting room with Dean and Renee, hoping that a doctor would come out and tell us how Danielle was doing. I was constantly reliving everything that went down between us and the more I thought about it, the more guilt I felt. Why was I being such an asshole to her? She did the right thing by telling Hunter the truth and she saved me from possibly reinjuring myself. I should have told her all of this but my ego and stubbornness refused to let her hear it.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, man." I heard Dean say.

I wish I could say I believed him but even I wasn't sure of that. She hit her head pretty hard.

I simply nodded and when I did, I heard some doors open and I looked up, seeing a doctor coming towards us.

"Danielle Reynolds?"

I, along with Dean and Renee, immediately sat up, ignoring any pain I had in my knee right now. That would go away, right now I needed to hear how she was doing.

"Here." I replied. "I'm Seth and she's my fiancée." I lied slightly, wanting to get information. "How is she doing?"

"Well, she was awake after we brought her in and after running some tests, we see that she has a mild concussion. Nothing too serious but we will monitor it to make sure she's okay. She's sleeping now due to the medications we gave her and as long as we monitor her, she'll be just fine."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I was so thankful that she was okay. "And nothing else right? Just the concussion?" I asked, wanting to make sure she was more than okay.

At this the doctor let out a small frown and I looked over at Dean and Renee in confusion, who were looking at me exactly the same way.

"Is there something wrong?" Renee asked as Dean rubbed her shoulder, trying to keep her calm.

"Well Seth, we tried everything we could but due to some high stress levels and lack of nutrients, we couldn't do much to stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked, he was driving me crazy.

"Stop the miscarriage. Danielle lost the baby."

* * *

 **a/n:** Poor Seth and Danielle :( Reviews?


	7. Realization

**a/n:** Hey all! Thank you for all the reviews and PMs since this chapter was updated. I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story. It has a few more chapters left, since it was going to be a short story all along. This chapter is a little longer than normal, so enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **Realization.**

* * *

 **January 18, 2016**

* * *

Finding out you suffered a miscarriage is tough but it's harder when you didn't even know you were pregnant. I kept thinking about the moment I was told I lost our child and I couldn't help the thoughts that continued to swim around in my head, blaming myself for not knowing I had a child inside of me. I let out a sigh as I sat in the passenger seat of my car as Renee drove. Since finding out I lost my child, all I wanted to do was go to my house and disappear from the world around me. Renee wasn't going to let me though, she took some days off so that she could help me rest and recover. While I was thankful and appreciative of her support, I just wanted to be alone.

"Hey..." she said softly with a small smile. "We're here." She said, taking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt, before opening the car door and stepping out. Renee came to my side and helped me into my apartment. "You want to go to your room or head to the couch?" she asked.

"I'll go to my room." I told her. "I want to take a shower and just nap a little."

"Okay." She nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it. You're sure you'll be okay while I go to get your stuff from Seth's?"

"I'll be fine, really." I told her with a small smile. I didn't want to snap at her or anything. After all, she was my best friend and just concerned about me. "Here." I said, taking the house key off of the key ring. "So you can let yourself in in case I'm still in the shower or sleeping already."

Renee nodded and took the house key. "I'll be right back and I'll bring us some food, okay?"

"Sounds good." I smiled. "Thank you, Renee."

"Of course." She smiled as she gave me a hug and then waved as she headed out the door again.

I knew Renee would be on top of me for a few days and while I knew it was going to annoy me, I also knew she was the greatest friend I could ever have and she cared.

Once Renee drove off, I locked the front door and then headed down the hall to my bedroom. I needed to shower and let out all the tears I was holding in for the past couple of days. Maybe then, I would feel better. I highly doubt it.

* * *

 **Seth**

* * *

Renee was in my house, grabbing Danielle's things. After everything was revealed at the hospital, I felt sick to my stomach about our situation and I couldn't stand to be around her. It's not that I blamed her, no, it's that I blamed myself. If it weren't for the fact that I was such an asshole, we wouldn't have gotten into a fight and she would have never gotten lost and miscarried. Maybe we would have known she was pregnant too and this would all be different. She'd be here sitting on my couch as I wrapped my arms around her while we watched some crappy show she seemed to love. I'd tease her and she'd tease me back and we would just be…happy. But no, I had to be the shittiest man in the world and make this completely different.

I let out a sigh as I sat on the couch on pet Kevin on the head as my brain continued to go back to when Dani woke up and found out she miscarried. It was an image I'll never be able to get out of my head.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _After hearing what the doctor said, I needed to be alone. I wandered around the hallways of the hospital, trying to keep myself together. Of all things, I was not expecting to hear the doctor tell me she lost our child. A child that I didn't even know she was carrying._

 _My child._

 _Our child. Did she even know herself? She was more concerned about me than anything, maybe she had no idea._

 _Some time had passed and I decided that enough was enough and needed to go see Dani. I went back to where Dean and Renee were, who informed me that Dani was up. However, she had no idea what was going on and I needed to be the one to tell her. I nodded and let out a sigh as Dean patted me on the back to support me and told me he and Renee would be here if I needed them. Nodding, I said my thanks and then walked down the hallway to her room. Before I stepped inside, I took in a deep breath and then walked in, where I saw her laying on the bed._

 _She had a pretty big bump on her head but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I guess I made some noise as I walked in because it caught her attention and caused her to look over at me._

 _Being cautious, I sat down next to her and gave her a small smile, which she returned._

" _Hey."_

" _Hey." She replied._

" _How are you feeling?" I asked her._

 _She shrugged. "My head hurts a little but with the medication, it's not so bad." She replied. "Seth…" she started. "I'm sor—"_

 _I shook my head immediately and cut her off. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I told her adamantly. "It was my fault. If I didn't grab you, this could have all been avoided. Scratch that, if I weren't such an asshole, we wouldn't even be here right now."_

 _She let words sink in, almost as if she were trying to believe me and I didn't blame her. I told her months ago that I was going to change for the better and I did the exact opposite. After a while she nodded and then looked over at me. "Did they say if I'm okay?" she asked me._

 _I let out a sigh, which she noticed and she frowned. "Seth, am I okay?" she asked me._

" _I'm not sure." I told her as I sat up. "Dani, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, so I'm just going to tell you." I warned._

 _She sat up a little and looked at me, waiting for me to speak._

" _You were pregnant." I told her as I watched her reaction._

 _Dani's eyebrows raised as she looked surprised at the revelation and then she frowned._

" _Pregnant? I didn't even know." She muttered as I saw her trying to do all the calculations in her head and her mind was running a mile a minute. It seemed as though something clicked for her and she looked over at me, tears already welling up in her eyes._

" _You said were." She stated. "I-I lost the baby?" she asked, wanting me to confirm the news._

 _When I didn't say anything and looked away, I heard her let out a small gasp and then she covered her mouth with her hand as she shook her head. "N-no, this can't be. Seth, I didn't know…" she said and it was then that I looked up because she started to sob as she mourned the child she didn't even know about._

 _It got to the point that she started to shake as her heart wrenching sobs continued and took over her body. I found myself getting misty-eyed as well and all I could do was get up and wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort her in any way. What bothered me the most was that she was blaming herself as she continued to speak to me through her tears._

* * *

"Hey, I'm heading out."

Hearing Renee's voice snapped me out of it and I looked over at her, nodding. I stood up to let her out.

"How is she?" I asked.

After Danielle ended up crying herself back to sleep at the hospital, I couldn't bear to be there. She was going through all of this because of me and I didn't know what to do. How could I fix this when it was all my fault? I stormed out of the hospital and decided that maybe it was best to just give her space because I felt horrible about everything.

"Seth." Renee sighed as she stopped walking and turned around to face me. "You need to go and ask her yourself. Avoiding her won't solve anything." She shook her head.

"I can't, Renee. I hurt her too much. She's better off without me."

Shaking her head, she continued walking and stepped outside. "You may think that Seth but we both know that's not true. She loves you, even though you've been a total dick to her all these months." She said bluntly. "And I don't think that will change."

* * *

 **January 21, 2016**

* * *

Three days had passed since Renee left and took Danielle's things. I avoided any calls and texts from family and friends that knew our situation and I just stayed locked up in my house, playing my video games and just lounging around on my couch. It was quiet, so imagine my surprise when I heard somebody use their keys to let themselves into my house. The door shut and I heard footsteps approaching the living room. When I looked over I was surprised to see my Mother was the one who walked into my house.

She didn't say a word but she did survey the state of the room and what I was doing. With a small nod she walked over to the TV and shut it off, interrupting the show I was watching.

"Mom?" I asked. "I was watching that."

"And now you're not." She simply said. "You need to get out of this funk, Seth." She told me.

I shook my head. "Mom, I don't need to—"

"No." she said. "You need to. I get it, what happened with you and Danielle and it is very unfortunate but you can't live like this. It was an accident what happened and there is nobody to blame for it. Sweetheart, as cliché as it sounds, it probably wasn't meant to be right now for you two to have a child. There's too much going on and you two aren't in a good place to begin with." She sighed as she sat next to me. "When the time is right, it will happen. I'm sure of it."

"If there's even a chance at it." I sighed. "I really screwed up with her, Mom."

"You did." She agreed, which I didn't even fight her on because she was right. "But you can fix this but first you need to fix yourself. These past few months all you talked about, well whined about, was making your triumphant return at WrestleMania, right?" she asked and I nodded in response. "I can assure you that it won't happen if you just sit on your couch all the time and wallow in self-pity. You want to come back? You have to work for it. It's time for you to go back to the rehabilitation center and do your PT. Once you do that, you work on making things right with Dani." she told me. "As much as you think you're helping her by being away, you're not. She probably thinks you blame her by not being there for her." his Mother pointed out. "You both suffered a loss and she needs you more than ever just like you need her."

I listened to her and realized that she was right. Dani was right too. I was too much of an asshole to see that they wanted the best for me and didn't want to hear it. It's time for me to get my shit together. I needed to do my rehab and get myself better, so that I could get my girl. I didn't want her to think that I blamed her in any way. I was wrong to leave and wrong for my behavior for the past couple of months.

Looking up at my Mom, I gave her a small smile and told her that I was ready to get myself together.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **a/n** : Seems like he's getting his stuff together...or is he? Reviews? :)


	8. Redesign

**a/n:** Hey hey hey! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm super busy with work but I finally had some time to sit down and finish this chapter. Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews on this story!

Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Redesign.**

* * *

 **March 3, 2016**

* * *

"Nice! That's it Seth, you've got it!"

Sweat was pouring out of my body and through my shirt as I finished catching the ball that was being thrown to me. It was nearing the end of my physical therapy session and I felt great. Today's session was a success, just like the other ones have been since I came back.

Since coming back to physical therapy and getting my act together, I can't lie and say it was easy; it was hard. My body had been worked to the max but I knew it needed to be done in order for me to recover. Each and every day, I pushed myself to work hard and I finally felt better. I'm able to move around on my own and walking isn't so much of a pain anymore. I felt great and I was hopeful things would get better with this injury.

"Alright, last one Seth and then that's it for today."

I tossed the ball back as I tried to maintain my balance and then I caught it when it was passed to me again. Putting my other foot down, I let out a breath and wiped the sweat off my forehead with the bottom of my shirt.

"You did excellent today." Kevin, my physical therapist, told me. "We'll pick up on this tomorrow and I think we can finally move along and get you moving around on that knee some more tomorrow." He said. "For now, we'll ice the knee for a bit and then you're free to go."

Shaking his hand and telling him thank you for our session today, I headed over to the table and sat on it, letting him wrap my knee up and putting the ice-pack on. I grabbed my phone and opened it up, checking for any missed calls or texts. I let out a sigh as I saw that it was another day where Dani hadn't returned any of the calls or texts I sent her. In fact, she had been pretty silent all over. Social media included. I knew I had to make things right with her but I wasn't ready yet. I needed to make sure I was in the right head space first. Slowly but surely, I was getting there.

* * *

 **March 27, 2016**

* * *

Letting out a curse, I glared at my TV as I watched the opposing football team celebrate their touchdown. Madden usually pissed me off when my beloved _Chicago Bears_ were behind which is what was happening right now. I looked down at my dog, Kevin, and told him I'd get a touchdown shortly. As I started the play again, my phone started to ring and I had to pause my game to answer it. Answering the call, I heard Hunter's voice as we exchanged greetings.

"I'm good man, feeling better and therapy has been going really well." I told him honestly.

"That's what I've been told." Hunter informed me. "I'm glad things are going well and who knows, maybe you'll be cleared soon enough to return next month."

"We'll see." I told him. Knowing I wasn't going to be cleared for WrestleMania sucked and I wish I could have gone back in time to really work hard on rehabbing my knee but what's done is done. WrestleMania week started this week and we were a week away from the grandest stage of them all.

"We will. I actually am calling you about Mania week." He told me. "I know you're doing Axxess signings, but how would you feel about coming to hang around for Takeover, the Hall of Fame and Mania?" he asked.

I let out a sigh. "I don't know Hunter." I said. "The Axxess signings are already kind of tough on me but having to sit back and watch the shows, I don't know if I can do that." I said, being honest. "It might bring me down more."

"It's possible that it can do that but I think it'll be good for you."

"How so?"

"It'll make you realize what you're working hard for. To see everybody go out there and do something you can't at the moment will motivate you even more and push you to work on getting healed. I would know, it happened to me years ago and I am glad I was able to sit back and watch as I went through an injury. Sitting back let me see what I was missing and I wanted to badly to work harder and come back. I think this will benefit you." Hunter said. "And everybody would love to have you around."

I stayed quiet for a moment as I thought it over. Could I really sit there and watch everybody else wrestle? It would tear me apart but I suppose it would help me open my eyes to see what I'm working for. There was only one way to find out. "I know it might bring me down but I'm hoping what you said will happen Hunter. I'll be there."

Once I told Hunter my answer, he informed me changes that were taking place and then we ended our conversation. I leaned back against my couch as I thought this all over. As much as I was not looking forward to sitting at Mania as a bystander, I knew it would probably be for the best. The only problem was I wish I had somebody with me. Somebody who would have supported me and told me things would get better.

I looked down at Kevin as he let out a yawn and crouched over to pet him. It was like he knew what I was thinking and with a nod, I grabbed my phone, calling the one person I needed at the moment.

* * *

 **Danielle**

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you next week." I smiled as my client left my house and I waved goodbye to them as they headed to their car. Closing my door, I rested against it and let out a tired sigh.

I had been working like crazy to make some cash and felt as though I never had a chance to relax. Luckily, I was able to finish up early today and had some time to myself for the rest of the day.

Since my miscarriage back in January, I wasn't really the same. I had no motivation to do anything and I didn't. The hair salon ended up letting me go after I no showed every shift I was supposed to work and I didn't care at the time. I was fine with lying in my bed all the time as I watched the days go by. Renee had come to check on me when she could but even she couldn't get me out of this funk. It wasn't until Seth's Mom came by last month that I started to get back to myself. Luckily I had some contact with my old clients at the salon and I was able to get back to work. I'd do their hair for them at my home, since I had my own little salon room set up here. I had a lot of clients that kept me busy and I was so grateful for them; they really enjoyed me doing their hair. If it weren't for Seth's Mom, I would probably still be dead to the world. I was thankful for her because she truly cared about me, unlike her son.

When Seth left back in January, I knew it was because he blamed me for what happened. How could he not? I was carrying a child I didn't even know about and I ended up losing it. My body wasn't strong enough to hold on. I haven't heard from him since then and his Mother hasn't mentioned him, knowing it would probably upset me. Sometimes I did wish he would reach out though, to see how I was doing. Even if he was a jerk to me over the past couple months, we were still together for a long time and well, I missed him.

Shaking my head to myself, I had to get it together. It wasn't time to get into my "feels" once again. I saw that it was a little after five in the evening and figured I would make myself something to eat. I started boiling some water for the spaghettis I was planning on making when I heard my phone beep from the living room, signaling I had a voicemail. I walked over to take it off of the charger and when I did, it lit up and I froze when I saw who left the voicemail.

Did I want to listen to it? He probably finally cursed me out after everything and was telling me how much he hated me. I decided I would suck it up and hear what he had to say. Unlocking my phone, I went to my voicemails and clicked on Seth's name, pressing play.

" _Hey, Dani. Um, I know you probably weren't expecting to hear from me and well, I um, don't really know what to say."_ I heard him sigh after that. _"Look, I know things were left off pretty bad and you probably hate that I took off but I didn't know what else to do. I figured you needed space after the…miscarriage and I just, I didn't know how to handle it. It's stupid and I should have been there for you but I just…I freaked."_ Another sigh, _"I don't want to leave this on a voicemail and I know we have to talk about everything and I want to, I really do. Look, I got a call from Hunter about WrestleMania week and he wants me to fly down to Dallas to be there for the shows. I told him yes but I really wish you were there with me; which is the main reason why I'm calling. I know it's a lot to ask of you but I wanted to invite you to join me in Dallas. You've been my rock for me all these years and I don't know if I can do this without you. I need and want you there. And I figured we could finally talk about everything."_ I sucked in a breath as I heard him clear his throat. _"I'm flying out Tuesday to Dallas and Hunter has given me a plane ticket with your name on it. If you want to come, just know the offer is there and everything is taken care of. If not, I understand. I wouldn't expect you to drop and forget everything that's gone on in the past couple of months. I'll just wait until I come back to stop by and see you and talk. Please just…think about it."_ He said and I heard him mutter this is stupid as he seemed to realize this was probably something he shouldn't be asking me. _"I uh, I'm gonna go but I hope to see you soon. Take care of yourself, Dani."_

With that Seth hung up and I stood there staring at my phone. He was right that we needed to talk about everything, especially since it seemed there was some miscommunication from both of our ends over what happened to us in January. And he wanted me to fly out to Dallas with him? After all we've been through, he couldn't have thought this would be an easy decision to make. Sure, I cared about him and always would since we were together for some amount of years but he hurt me. How could I be there for him when he wasn't even there for me?

* * *

 **March 29, 2016**

* * *

 **Seth**

* * *

I heard my name being called for final boarding and I shook my head a little, disappointed that Danielle decided not to come. I didn't blame her though. I was a total ass and shouldn't have expected her to come. Hell, I don't even know what I was thinking when I left her that voicemail. It was a stupid decision on my end and the more I thought about it, the more annoyed with myself I became.

The doors to the plane closed and I sat in my seat, putting on my seatbelt. I would do WrestleMania week on my own but rest assured, I meant what I told Dani. We needed to talk and when I returned to Davenport, it was going to happen.

After a long flight, I landed in Dallas and went straight to my hotel. I bumped into some familiar faces and all my co-workers were excited to see me joining them for the week. Sami and Owens decided we would grab some food in the hotel restaurant and would catch up with one another. While I was exhausted, I figured this might help clear my head and maybe talking to other people would help. Sami said he would stop by my room after I settled in to pick me up so we could head down. Nodding my appreciation, I headed to my room and got myself together. I checked in with my Mother letting her know I arrived safely when I heard Sami knock on the door. Telling my Mom I had to go, she told me to enjoy myself and we exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. I opened the door and when I did, my eyes widened a little. Standing before me was the woman I walked away from two months ago, the woman who always supported me and the woman who _is_ the love of my life.

Dani stood there and I could tell she was a little hesitant and nervous as we stared at each other. I figured I would say something first instead of standing there like a dweeb.

"Hi." I simply said.

"Hi." She replied. "I um…" she struggled with her words. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing here Seth." She told me as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I told myself I wouldn't come but the next thing I knew, I was on a flight to Dallas."

I nodded at her honesty and once again, figured I would say something to her. "And I am so glad you did." I told her before stepping aside. "Come on in."

Dani looked like she was going to protest but she bit her lip and nodded, stepping inside and I closed the door behind her.

"Seth…" she said, putting her bag down and then folding her arms across her chest. "I think it's time we have our talk."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **a/n:** She showed up! And now it's time for these two to talk. Reviews? :)


	9. Rebuild

**a/n:** It's been a loooooong time but I am back with a new chapter! Hopefully, I still have some of my readers here, ha. Life has been busy but I'll be trying very hard to finish this story soon. Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews!

Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Rebuild.**

* * *

 **March 29, 2016**

* * *

In every relationship, it's always a little awkward to have a conversation with your significant other when you haven't been on good terms lately. Especially when you know you're the reason for it. To be honest, I'm not even sure if Dani and I were together anymore. Things were left unresolved and I just stopped coming around, figuring she needed space but that only made things worse.

After I closed the door, I turned to face her upon hearing the words that we needed to have our talk. It was way overdue and I owed her an explanation; I needed to hear her out as well and see what she was thinking.

"I think so too." I simply said as I put my hands in my pockets and looked her over. She definitely thinned out since I last saw her and she looked pale and tired; like she hasn't slept in a long time. This will sound cheesy but I still think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even when she may not exactly be at her best.

"Why?" Dani asked.

"Why?" I asked again, not sure what she meant.

"Why did you leave me? I needed you Seth. I—I couldn't handle the miscarriage on my own." she said, clearing her throat; the subject still hard to talk about.

Upon hearing her words, I too cleared my throat, trying to hold back emotions that were coming up. "I didn't know what to do." I replied. "Dani, I was such an asshole to you over the past couple of months. It took you getting hurt for me to get out of that and realize that I treated you badly. I wanted to fix things and make things right; I was going to but then the news of the miscarriage came about and—I didn't know how to handle that myself. That certainly was not what I expected to hear." I said honestly. "And in fear of not knowing how to handle the situation or be there for you, I just thought giving you space would be best."

Dani looked down as she wiped a tear away from her cheek and then she let her fingers mess with the hem of her shirt. The next thing she said broke my heart. She said it so quietly that I almost didn't catch it. "I thought you hated me." She said. "That maybe you blamed me for it and I wouldn't have blamed you. I'm supposed to know what's going on with my body but I didn't know. I was so stupid, Seth. God…" she said, letting out a breath and then looked up at me. "You have to believe that I had no idea, Seth. I swear to you, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Dani said, letting more tears fall out, finally releasing the emotions she had pent up.

I too, started to let a few tears of my own slip out. I wiped them away and walked over to her slowly, then wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug. We stayed in that embrace for a while as she cried, we cried and I kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back with the arm I had around her. This was what we needed. We needed to deal with the loss we suffered together. Understandably, she went through more than I did but it was our child together. One we didn't even know about.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there for but after a while, her crying had come to a stop, as did mine. I pulled away slightly and brought a hand down to cup her face, so she could look at me. "There is nothing you have to be sorry for and I could never, ever hate you. I can imagine there was so much stress going on for you and your body was all out of whack because of it. What happened to us was unfortunate and sadly, it happened for no reason." I said as she nodded. "There is no one to blame for this and I don't want you to feel like it was your fault in any way, because it wasn't."

"I know but it is still so hard, Seth. I can't help but to think that way sometimes." Dani sniffled.

"Then I will be there for you to help you not think that way." I replied, holding her hand. "I fucked up royally with you but I am going to try my damndest to make up for it. I'm not going anywhere from here on out. You were there for me when I needed it most and now I am going to make sure I do the same for you."

She gave me a small smile and then leaned forward to hug me after I said those words. Once she did, I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her once more. I knew we were not where we used to be but this was a step in the right direction.

* * *

 **April 3, 2016**

* * *

 **Danielle**

* * *

After our talk a few days ago, things were slowly but surely getting better between me and Seth. Internally, I still had my own personal issues to work out but he was there for me, like he promised. I felt like this is what I needed to help myself start to move on with my life. I could not live my life being so depressed and down all the time. I knew that I would always have the miscarriage on my mind and I would think about the what-ifs but I needed to get back to my old self. Clearly, that would take time and not happen overnight but I was okay with that.

"We're here. You ready?"

I looked over at Seth, not realizing that I had zoned out for so long. We were in the car and apparently we just made it to the stadium where WrestleMania was going to be held in a few hours. Seth seemed to be doing okay but I know better. Deep down, this is killing him and I'm sure as time goes on, this will be more difficult.

Nodding, he stepped out of the car first and then took my hand, helping me out. I smiled and thanked him as I grabbed my bag and stood next to him. Making sure we had everything, he started to lead the way and we walked inside. There were still a few more hours to go before showtime but backstage was already so busy. People were rushing past us, carrying items, making sure gears were delivered and so on. I don't know how everybody is able to handle such chaos before a big event, I just know wouldn't be able to do it.

As we walked around, we passed a lot of Seth's friends and other co-workers. They were all happy to see Seth and vice versa. It was nice to catch up with the ones I did know as well. Seth decided he wanted to try to get some food in catering and I agreed to go with him. We were walking when I spotted Renee and I could tell that her eyes widened slightly, surprised to see me there with Seth. I'm sure I was going to be questioned but that would be later. Approaching us, she gave me a big hug, mindful of the rollers she had in her hair, before doing the same to Seth.

"It's so wonderful to see you both." Renee smiled. "I need sane people around me."

Seth let out a small laugh and shook his head in amusement. "I wouldn't say we are sane but I suppose we are better than the others here, huh?"

"Oh, ten times better." Renee nodded.

"How's it going, Renee? Do you have a lot going on?" I asked.

She nodded almost immediately. "I'm doing the pre-show but obviously I still have to get ready. My outfit is getting pressed, the makeup tables are all taken up and the ladies are behind with hair. Everybody is so busy." She shook her head before her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, maybe you could help! After all, you are a hair stylist. An extra set of hands would be helpful and I'm sure things would be better."

"Oh, I don't know." I shook my head. I was there to be by Seth's side, not go off and leave him behind.

"You should go." Seth said, looking at me. "I know the hair and makeup ladies always get so stressed during big pay per views like this and like Renee said, an extra set of hands would be helpful." He shrugged.

"…are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Positive. I'll grab some food, talk to people as they continue to arrive and by showtime, we can meet up again."

Looking at him to see if he was truly okay, I got the impression that he was and I nodded. "Okay, then I'll go help."

"Yes! You are going to be a lifesaver." Renee grinned. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to the girls."

I let out a smile and laughed a bit, telling her okay. Before I went with her, I leaned up to kiss Seth on the cheek and I rubbed my thumb against his hand, giving him a small smile. "I'll see you later."

Seth let out a smile of his own and nodded. "Good luck."

With that, I let go of his hand and followed Renee. I guess I would figure out how I would work under all the stress I mentioned earlier.

* * *

A few hours had passed by and before I knew it, WrestleMania was officially underway. I helped out as much as I could and halfway through the show, I was able to go and join Seth. He was relatively quiet as matches went on and I could tell that this was eating him up. It was a last year's WrestleMania that he cashed in the Money in the Bank briefcase and walked out as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion but now, he was watching the show, recovering from an injury and not being able to have his own WrestleMania moment. I know he was happy for his friend, Roman, winning the title in the main event but I also knew that this was killing him at the same time. It could have been Seth having another WrestleMania moment but it wasn't. His eyes watched as the fireworks went off and WrestleMania was finishing up but my eyes watched Seth's face. I let out a small sigh and reached over, holding his hand in mine and this caused him to look over at me. I had no clue what to say to him but I needed to comfort him in some way.

"This time next year, that'll be you having your WrestleMania moment." I told him. "I believe in you, Seth."

I truly did. All this hard work that he had been going through was going to lead to him being back and better than ever. In that moment, looking at me and tugging me closer to kiss the top of my head, I think he knew it too.

* * *

 **a/n:** Things seem to be going well for these two…right? One or two more chapters left. I did say it was a short story. Reviews? :)


End file.
